The Devil Inside
by mommy4thomas
Summary: Bella Swan is now living in Mystic Falls, happy and madly in love. The return of Edward Cullen ruins the life she had made for herself. A certain event occurs and causes her to flip the switch on her emotions. She is dangerous, smart and cunning, wrecking havoc. The love of her life will do anything to get her back. Just how far will he go to get the girl he once knew back?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I do not own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries**.

Damon Salvatore was not a vampire who could be considered squeamish, but even his stomach flipped as he waded through the pile of bodies in the alleyway. Each one had two holes in their necks and some of them had their throats ripped out. Muscle, veins and bone popped through the skin. There were even some body parts littered about and blood splattered the brick walls. The ones that remained intact had not a drop of blood left in them. He saw one victim not quite so pale and held the hope that maybe, just maybe she had left one alive. Damon listened carefully for a heartbeat and when there was none; he smashed his lips together, tightly closing his eyes shut. Fifteen human bodies lay dead in the alleyway and the person responsible was the love of his life… he would do anything to get her back. Anything.

He heard a hiss behind him and spun around. His eyes landed on the dark hair and the black eyes of his girl.

"Isabella?"

She stared coldly at him, "You followed me, again?"

She stood there with her arms crossed as if she had not a care in the world, as if the bodies laid before them held no significance to her. That was not the girl he had fell in love with. No, this girl was smart, dangerous and a Ripper. Someone who had a never-ending thirst for blood and violence. His brother was one and it had taken more than a century for him to control his bloodlust. That was something he had to never worry about when he changed his girl.

Sadness washed over him briefly as he eyed her. The girl that was all heart and soul, the girl who had the best self-control of any vampire he'd ever known; the one he loved was no longer there. In her place, clad in black jeans and a leather jacket was a cold blooded and vicious killer, the perfect image of a vampire who had 'flipped the switch' on their emotions. She was leaving body trails all over the state and he would track her every time, hoping to catch her; to bring her home. This was the closest he had gotten in the past four months, as she always managed to elude him.

"You need to come home, Isabella." he stated in the same cold tone that matched hers.

He had tried the caring route before she ran out town, to get her switch those emotions on. That didn't work and now he had to be the bad guy. He was hoping to spark some sort of emotion from her by using her given name; knowing that under other circumstances, she'd hate it. Right then, he'd take any emotion he could get out of the girl. It'd be a start in the right direction.

"I don't need to be anywhere but where I want to be, Damon."

She stood opposite him at the end of the alley way. Her head tilted in a cat-like manner, her black eyes void of any meaning behind them.

He pursed his lips and crossed his arms, "So, you are going to keep running around draining bodies left and right? Is that all you do? I gets rather boring after a while. Trust me, I know."

He dropped his arms to his side and stepped forward, "Just how long do think you'll be able to keep that switch off, huh?!"

She slightly shrugged, "Long enough…"

Damon shook his head, "Wrong answer, sweetheart." He then blurred to her and stood behind her grabbing her from behind. He inhaled deeply as he fingered the vervain syringe in his pocket, "I love you." he murmured in her ear before stabbing her in the neck with the needle and pushing the plunger.

He tossed her over his shoulder and made his way to his car. He popped the trunk and gently laid her inside. His eyes misted over as he pulled on some latex gloves and grabbled the vervain-laced ropes to bind her hands together. He continued to bring the rope down, wrapping the remaining length around her ankles and securing them in a knot. He quietly brushed the hair out of her face and kissed her forehead. "I'm gonna get you back, I promise." He then pulled out another syringe of vervain, injecting her once more.

He run a hand through his hair as he pulled out his cell, furiously punching the number on his speed dial. He paced back and forth, silently counting the rings to keep himself sane. It was finally picked up on the forth ring.

"I found her, Ric."

"Bring her home, Damon."

The vampire chuckled mirthlessly, "What did you think I was gonna do? Take her on a teacup ride at Disneyworld?"

Ric sighed on the other line, "I know this is hard on you-"

"You have _no_ idea! I have the woman I love tied up in the trunk of my car! Do you know how fucked up that is?"

"You're doing what you need to do. You're not alone in this."

Damon closed his eyes and leaned against the car, "Just be prepared for the worst, because what we did for Elena when she switched off will be nothing compared to what we'll have to do for Isabella. I will do _anything_ to get her back. **Are we clear**?"

He heard the other man gulp as he quietly replied, "Yes… I'll let the others know."

"Good. I'm on my way." With that, he ended the call and hopped in the driver's seat of his car and turned on the ignition.

* * *

During the drive home he could not help but think back to happier times. He let out a heavy sigh as the memories washed over him.

He remembered their first meeting at the police station. They were new to the town and her father was taking over one the positions as a deputy sheriff. He had been there to pick up the new guy and his friend, Sheriff Forbes. There was to be town council meeting to discuss all things supernatural. Just the usual order of business in a town like Mystic Falls. The council was established to keep the town safe from vampires. Damon snorted as he thought on it, considering he was the head of the so-called council.

He had walked into the station with his usual swagger and stopped short when he saw a gorgeous young woman arguing with the receptionist to see her father, Deputy Swan. He promptly waltzed up to the desk, put on his flirt and the receptionist was goo in his hand, granting the girl access to see her father.

"Umm…thanks." the girl shyly said, with a touch of uncertainty in her tone.

"No problem." he replied with a wink.

He leaned his head back as he remembered just how innocent and shy Bella had been when she first came to Mystic Falls. She was barely out of high school and waiting for the fall semester to start at Whitmore College nearby.

It had turned out she, herself was no stranger to the world of the supernatural, but she was unaware of his kind of vampire. There was also the fact of no matter how often he tried to compel the girl, it failed every single time. That little quirk piqued his interest even more, and he found himself spending more and more time with her, trying to figure out just what it was about her.

Not only that, but with his brother, Stefan having left town, and Elena finally ending their love affair, once and for all… he was bored and had nothing better to do. The more time he spent with Bella, the more he found that he liked. Over time, he fell in love with her.

Somehow, she had grown to feel the same for him and what they had was more than any of them had ever experienced before in a relationship. It was more than just love they had between them. There was a level of respect and acceptance between them; a perfect balance of give and take. There was also a level of honesty that Damon was not used to, but he appreciated it.

Their relationship was not perfect, both were stubborn, passionate and had tempers. Tempers that would often flare up. They would fight, sometimes for days on end. He smirked as he thought on it. The make-up sex was always worth it, though.

They had an unbreakable bond; a bond that was tested time and again. The worst was when a long thought dead friend escaped the experiments on vampires run by a professor at Whitmore. Damon had also been captured, but managed to escape, as well.

Once out, his so-called friend Enzo had managed to wreck a little havoc. He kidnapped his girl out of revenge for Damon leaving him behind back in the 1950's after a stint of experiments. It was decades of torture afterwards while Enzo was treated as nothing more than a lab rat. A pittance to his own five years he spent caged like an animal and tortured in such ways that it still made him shudder when he recalled upon it.

He bit down on his lip as he thought to his friend's words, "You took my chance at love, my freedom! You abandoned me! Now… it is your turn, my _friend_." He had then snarled and viciously bit into Bella's neck, heavily sucking the blood from her body, nearly draining her dry.

Rage had consumed him and he attacked Enzo with a deadly vengeance. He staked him in the chest, nearly missing his heart. It was Stefan who stopped him. "Bella's still alive. You have a choice, brother… go and save _her_ or kill him."

With that, Damon had walked off to the classroom where she'd been held hostage and fed her his blood. It was enough to save her, but things took a turn for the worse when Stefan was unable to stop Enzo from marching in. He picked Bella up off the floor and threw her against the wall, not realizing that Damon had just given her his blood, "Now she's dead! Your eternity is gone, Salvatore. Just like mine!" He then quickly blurred out of the room.

The minutes ticked by like hours until Bella awoke and her new life begun. Like many vampires before her, a certain amount of darkness crept into her soul, but she never denied it. She embraced what she was and never lost the light she carried within. That is, until Edward Cullen and his family decided to show up.

The return of her ex-boyfriend and his family into her life drained the light out of her bit by bit as Edward badgered her, stalked her and claimed that he loved her. Unwanted roses were sent to her dorm room, gifts would pop up at her door. Bella brushed him off time and time again. She finally confronted the family at their home, begging to be left alone. She told them all that she wanted nothing to do with any of them, especially Edward. He had stood in a corner, his face a sullen mask as she told the patriarch of the family exactly what his precious son had been doing.

Instead of seeing how sick his young progeny was, he simply told Bella that she was Edward's mate; that she should accept the bond between them. That only infuriated her more so, and then her vampire side reared its ugly head as she slapped him with all the strength she could muster. "There is no such thing as mates, Carlisle. It's a crock of mythological bullshit. _Believe me_, I know… You're not the only one that does research."

Bella had brought along her group of friends, her father, and Damon. They all stood united, and supported her.

There were hisses from various members of the Cullen coven, "How **dare** you! He loved you as a daughter!" Esme, the matriarch shouted.

Bella tilted her head at the absurdity of the statement. "He loved me as a daughter?" She then laughed mirthlessly, "He abandoned me! Just like the rest of you did! And just in case you have forgotten, I have a father!"

"We left to keep you safe!" Alice piped up. Her head bowed as she mumbled, 'Not that it did any good."

Bella fumed as she asked, "What exactly does that mean!?"

"Look at you! You're a monster!" Alice exclaimed.

"And look at you… you're a little fairy" Damon retorted as a scowl marred his features. Alice then marched forward, hand raised with intent to slap him, but he caught her by the wrist, squeezing it tightly, "Don't." he sneered in a venom-laced tone. "I will kill you and your pretty little coven won't be able to do a damn thing about it." He roughly let her go and looked around the room.

He took his place beside Bella and eyed the so-called leader, "Do you have any idea what Edward told her in the woods that day you all left her?" Carlisle and the others bowed their head in shame.

"Do you know what it did to her when you left and how long it took her to get over you?" The guilt on their faces was obvious, "Oh! Of course you do, because of the little fortune teller you have over there."

He had then tossed his head in Alice's direction before adding, "Why wait until now to show up?"

"Edward was a depressed little pussy and he missed his precious little human. She disappeared from Alice's visions a few months ago…" Rosalie spoke up as her golden eyes burned with anger, "We all had to help him search for her! Alice thought she had died and Edward wanted to join her." She chuckled as she glanced over to Bella, "Imagine his reaction when he got the first sight of you and lover boy at that campus party."

Bella had inhaled a sharp breath, "What? Did you think I would never move on, Edward? That I would mope and cry until the day I died? No one is worth that! Especially you."

"Bella, I love you. That will never change. You must understand that I left to protect you from this world… you deserve far better than this." He had stated earnestly.

"You know the old saying "You always get what you deserve?" She smiled as she approached him. "I got what I deserve. I found out who I am… I met the love of my life. I've never been happier. You, on the other hand, got what you deserve. You will face eternity alone because you _refuse_ to change. Don't tell me that vampires can't change because I _know_ they do! All you ever did was paint a picture of how you saw this world, Edward. You never gave the facts as they were. You made it sound as if being a vampire was the most revolting being out there, but yet… you thought yourself far superior to others. You tried to change who **I** was to fit _your_ needs." She then turned about and met each coven member's eyes. "All of you did. You played on my humanness and used it against me, exposing my weaknesses and insecurities. Don't stand there and say you loved me because your actions speak much louder that the words you spout."

She then faced Edward once again, "Truth is, you're scared of what you are and the world you're in. You're scared that you don't measure up. That's why you treated me as nothing more than a little toy. Someone weaker than you, someone who was stupid enough to fall for your corny romantic lines. Someone who was naïve, idealistic and really didn't know the meaning of the word love. You treated me as nothing more than a possession; one that you easily discarded that day in the woods."

She scoffed before she continued, "I hate to tell you… but you are right. I deserve better and it sure as hell isn't you! You don't measure up! Neither as a man, nor a vampire. In fact, you are a _worthless piece of shit_!" She had angrily spun around while Edward grabbed her arm, "Bella-"

She responded by yanking his arm off and tossing it across the floor, "Do not touch me! Ever!"

He tried to grasp her hand with his remaining arm and that got the same treatment. He screamed in pain and his eyes welled with tears that would never fall. Bella simply cocked her head, smirking, "You deserved that, too."

Damon sighed as he remembered that night. How proud he was that she had confronted her past and stood her ground against the family; against an obsessive, overbearing ex. She had something in her that Katherine, or even Elena never had, and that was the strength of her convictions. She was led by her heart, even in her darkest moments. She always did what she felt was right. He himself thought Edward had gotten off easy. That just proves how much control Bella had over her vampire side. Any other vampire with a temper such as hers would have surely ripped him apart and burned him to ash.

He drove for a while before the memory of the night she switched it off came to mind. Earlier that day, Sheriff Forbes had called him; to let him know that Charlie Swan had not reported to work. It was news that unnerved him at the time. He had scoped the town of Mystic Falls, not finding a clue. He'd even run to the Gilbert's lake house and checked the fishing spot there… No trace of the man could be found anywhere. By four o' clock that afternoon, he knew he had to go see Bella.

Little did he know that it would be a night that would change his world, forever. He found her on the campus commons of Whitmore, chatting with her friends. She had been laughing and glowing with joy in the bright Virginia sun. He had hated having to tell her about her beloved father. But it better him than Liz Forbes. He knew that they were each other's rock. At least, he had thought so at the time, anyway.

Once he had told her the news, she run off towards her dorm room to pack a bag and help in the search. They both knew something was off the minute they stepped into the dormitory. They both smelled Charlie's scent and the intoxicating odor of his blood. Damon had took her hand in his and led Bella to her room, the scent growing more powerful as they neared closer to it.

Before they opened the door, he had took her face in his hand, gently stroking her cheek with his thumb, then kissed her forehead. "You stay here." he gently told her.

He entered the dorm and found her father dead in a small pool of blood near his head on the floor, his neck twisted at an awkward angle. A note was found pinned to his chest:

_My Dearest Bella,_

_You told me just how unworthy I am. You told me that I don't measure up, neither as a man, nor a vampire. I thought perhaps, it was time to prove you wrong. I am going to live my life once again as a vampire that lives in the shadows, hunting and feasting on humans. Charlie had the honor of being my first kill. Please do not burden yourself with concern in regards to his feeling the pain from my venom. I snapped his neck before I nearly drained him dry. It is my dearest wish that you see how worthy I am, my love. _

_Eternally Yours, _

_Edward Anthony Masen Cullen_

The girls and Stefan were rushing down the hall just as Bella walked into the room behind him. She had stood frozen at the spot, her eyes widened with horror. "Charlie…" she whispered as her hand flew to her mouth.

"Oh my God!" Caroline carelessly uttered as she took in the scene.

Damon had snatched the note from Charlie's body and balled it up with in his hand, and stuffed it in his pocket before he gingerly approached Bella. He couldn't find it in his heart to speak as he saw the shattered look of the girl he loved. He stood before her, doing his best to block her view. She remained unresponsive as he embraced her.

It was sudden when she finally started sobbing and gasping for air. Her friends gathered 'round, offering support. After a few moments, Bella stepped back, "I want to see the note, Damon."

He shook his head, "Not a good idea, Iz."

"Give me the note!" she demanded

Damon pursed his lips and closed his eyes, his emotions getting the better of him, "No."

"No?! It is my father that's dead! I have a right to see the damn note! Now, hand it over!"

He was just as stubborn as she was and the two locked stares; either one refusing to back down.

"Damon," Stefan softly spoke, "She has a right to see it." He was then met with the icy glare of his older brother.

Bella had used the slight distraction to snatch the note out of Damon's pocket. She un-balled the paper and took a step back as she read each word until her back hit the wall. It was then she dropped the note and slid to the floor, "It's all my fault…"

Damon squatted in front of her, "No! It's Edward's fault and I swear… right here, right now… he _will_ pay." He had meant every word he said, too. He had every intention of ripping the twat apart, piece by little piece until he was nothing but kindling for a fire.

"I can't take any more…I-I can't! Silas…The Travelers…Katherine…C-Charlie!" I can't-" She shook her head, "Damon! Make it stop, _please_…make it stop!" She became hysterical and started sobbing uncontrollably.

"I can't…" he murmured. "I'm sorry… I wish I could, baby. I wish I could." His own heart had nearly broke at the sight and he didn't know what to do. When Elena had lost Jeremy, he had her flip the switch. That little plan didn't work out too well, so he wasn't about to suggest it for Bella.

He held her hand and brushed her hair out of her face. Her friends then inched closer, "We are here for you." Bonnie spoke.

"Is there a spell that can bring him back?" she asked between sobs.

The young witch shook her head. "The witches won't allow it. There would be too many consequences." She bowed her head mournfully, "Charlie wouldn't want me to use magic to bring him back. I am so sorry." The witch then tearfully blurted, "I lost my dad, too. Elena and Jeremy lost their parents. We'll get you through this."

Damon nodded in agreement while Bella remained quiet. She wiped her tears away and licked her lips, shaking her head minutely as she looked around the room. "Give me room." she said and stood up as everyone gave her the space she requested. She eyed each person in the room, "I can't do this." she spoke in a low voice. "I can't."

Before anyone could catch on to exactly what she meant, her posture straightened, her tears dried up and her face was an emotionless mask.

"Bella! NO!" Elena shouted after she realized what had happened.

Damon went to grab her, but she quickly blurred out the window. "Damn it" he uttered.

He quickly blurred out the window, grateful no one was around that he had to compel and took off, looking for her. It was hours later when he found her behind a grocery store, feeding on a bag boy. Damon grimaced at the sight, snatched the teen from her, then compelled the kid to forget and sent him on his way.

He approached her as she simply stared at him, "That was not smart, not smart at all. What if he had run through the streets screaming about vampires, huh?"

She shrugged, "I don't care."

"Turn it back on!" he ordered. She remained despondent, even when he placed his hands upon her shoulders. "Iz, please for me, flip the switch back on."

She blinked, "No."

He sighed heavily as his eyes bored into hers, "I love you and I know that you love me. Don't throw that away because of what happened. You're stronger than this. Switching it off is the easy way out, and in the end your emotions will only be worse because you're just putting them on pause. Believe me, I know…"

He then cupped her face, "Flip the switch back on. I can't live in the darkness without my light. I need my light to guide me."

She blinked again and just blankly peered at him.

He bit his lip and shook his head. A million thoughts had gone through his head at the time, trying to think of the one thing that would tug on her feelings and trigger that switch. His thoughts had boiled down to their future, their eternity together, his love for her and he blurted out, "Marry me."

If she had her emotions on, she would have either called him crazy and laughed at him, or broke down and cried. Instead, he got the emotionless Isabella that just pushed him away and run into the night. He was left heartbroken as he sat on the ground against the brick wall of the building.

He didn't know how long he sat there. He was drowning in rejection and sorrow. He had no idea what to do. For once in his life he didn't have a game plan.

"Brother." Rang out into the night. Damon looked to see Stefan standing there before him, his hands dug into his pockets. "You didn't find her?"

He eyed his brother briefly before scoffing, "Oh, I found her alright! I even asked her to marry me!"

Stefan crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows, "Did you, now?"

Damon quizzically looked at his brother, "Why are you not surprised? It shocked the hell out of me!"

"One, you love the girl. Two, she is everything you have ever wanted. Three, it's a typical Damon move to do something crazy and unexpected. Marriage is something Bella is not too keen on, so you'd use it to provoke her." At his brother's wide eyed gaze, Stefan chuckled. "You want to marry her, don't you?"

"My dear little brother, that is not up for discussion."

"Of course not."

Damon got up, shooting daggers with his eyes. "Well obviously she doesn't love me enough if it didn't make her turn it all on." Stefan then sighed heavily in response.

"Now is not a time to be selfish. It's not about you! It's about Bella! You need to go get your girl and for once in your life, fight. Fight to bring her back, fight for the love that you two share. Fight to bring Edward Cullen to his knees… I am with you all the way. We may have had our fair share of disagreements, we may have fought, but it was always you that helped me when I needed it the most. Let me help you. Not just for me or for you, but for Bella as well."

"Don't tell me you're starting to get the feels for my girl." Damon teased.

Stefan cocked his head and smiled wanly. "Truthfully? Perhaps if we had never met Elena, then we'd be at each other's throats right about now."

Damon snorted, "Iz would have never gone for you…" He eyed his brother as he smirked, "She'd had enough of broody assholes by the time she showed up around here."

"So, your good looks, your charm, your unflinching ability to listen to Taylor Swift won her over?" Stefan mocked in an attempt to lighten the moment. Those words were spoken by the very vampire who stood before him years ago.

"Good quote…Did you write that down in one of your journals?" he replied with his usual dose of snark.

Damon smirked as he remembered the conversation. True to his word, Stefan had his back. He was the one who had rallied everyone together, made sure that they all united in one goal… to find Bella and bring her home. Then, they'd get her to somehow flip the switch back on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Just putting a friendly reminder that this is alternate universe and at times, this story will be quite dark. Even so, I hope you enjoy the chapter. Please leave a comment and tell me what you think. Thank you!**

It was the middle of the night when Damon pulled into a gas station. He opened up his senses, sitting in the car for few minutes after turning off the ignition. Satisfied that his girl was rendered unconscious, he got out of the car and made his way towards the small convenience store to compel himself a full tank of gas, plus some dinner. God only knew when he'd get a chance to drink from the vein again and he would need the fresh blood to keep his strength. What he had planned for Isabella was not for the weak, nor the weary.

* * *

He wiped away the blood that was smeared across his face and chin while he gave a quick once-over to the dead store clerk he just dumped on the floor. He stilled his movements as he heard a rustling in the woods nearby. He moved with unhuman speed to slash the clerk's neck with a box cutter, making sure his fang marks were undistinguishable, then quickly broke into the cash register and pocketed the cash. He staged the scene to look like a robbery gone wrong. He smirked maliciously as he grabbed a crowbar hiding on a shelf underneath the register. He heard the rustling again and this time it was closer.

He propped the crowbar upon his shoulder and jauntily whistled a tune as he walked outside. He stopped abruptly in the middle if the parking lot, tossing the crowbar between his hands.

"Come out, come out whoever you are, Damon wants to play…" he sing-songed. His keen eyesight caught a pair golden eyes reflecting dimly in the moon's light, barely hidden by the trees. He inhaled a breath, catching the sweet stench of Alice Cullen, "Oh my dear little fairy, you don't think I can smell you? Come on out, or I will hunt your little ass down. I'll be the cat and you'll be the poor little mouse…" He pouted in fake sympathy, shrugging his shoulders.

"We already killed your brother!" he taunted, hoping for some kind of reaction. When he heard a small huff of anger, he snorted before he continued, "He cried like a little baby when I threw his head into the fire. He was-"

Damon was cut off as he found himself knocked to the ground. He growled lowly, his fangs making an appearance, while his eyes became rimmed in red and veins became prominent across his face. His eyes burned with fury as he peered over to the petite Cold One, "Are you really that _stupid_?" he hissed.

They both scrambled to get up. Damon easily towered over the diminutive being in front of him and he enjoyed seeing her shudder as she caught a glimpse of him. They eyed each other for a moment before he reached out, easily wrapping his hands around her throat, then lifted her into the air as she struggled, clawing at his hand. He had laughed darkly at her futile attempts. "Would you like to join your brother?" he said with a vicious sneer.

"I w-want t-to help Bella" she said between gasps.

"Oh Alice," he spoke scornfully, "haven't you and your family _helped_ enough?" He tightened his hold on her, smirking while cracks formed along her neck. Her eyes widened in fear as she struggled some more. His eyes glinted ominously, "The more you fight, the more _fun_ this makes it for me…"

She stopped struggling as soon as the words were said. He scoffed and shook his head before throwing her down on the concrete floor beneath his feet. He smiled when her body crashed against the pavement, taking a chunk out of it, with chips of rock and other debris flying about. His grin grew even wider as he saw her ear and one of her fingers among the destruction. His eyes glittered, pleased at the sight before him.

"You are a monster!" she whispered, in shock.

"_Really_? I'm the monster? Let me tell you something….I am _not_ the one who abandoned the love of my life, only to return and stalk her; to stake a fucking claim! When she refused and stood her ground, was I the one to murder her father and leave a little love note? _No_, I was not! That was the handy work of your _precious_ brother!"

Alice sighed in defeat as she looked up at him from the ground. "I'm sorry…"

Damon shook his head in disbelief, "You're sorry?! You are apologizing for something _he _did? How fucking pathetic! He paid for what he did, trust me. You have nothing to be sorry about, princess!"

She glowered in anger, "He paid with his life!"

"He deserved to die!" he roared back.

She had healed enough and got up standing before him. "It doesn't make it right!" she said furiously.

"Maybe not… but I sure as hell feel a lot better knowing he's dead!"

"Do you think that is what Bella would have wanted? How do you think she would feel?" she shouted.

He pursed his lips as his face twisted into a scowl, "I hate to break it to ya, but Bella isn't feeling anything right now, Pixie! _Nothing_! Even if her switch was still on, I don't think she would have minded Edward's death! In fact, I bet she would have been the one to inflict it and you know what? It would have been a glorious sight to see!"

Alice stared blankly at him before she timidly uttered, "Bella is not a killer!"

"Bella is a vampire, sweetheart! Of course she kills, or did that little eight ball you have for a head miss the body trails she's been leaving!?" He then met her eyes, smiling smugly.

"I-can't see your kind! You know that!" she stated in annoyance.

"Hmm, so how'd you find me?"

"I saw Sheriff Forbes make a call to your friend Matt…" she answered reluctantly.

He looked down on her as she responded his question, his grip tightening on the crowbar in his hand. His fury reached its peak and he had had enough of her self-righteousness and whining, "So, guess you won't see this coming!"

He then whacked her head off, kicking it to the side. He then bent down to the bodiless head on the ground, "Any last words?"

He knew she couldn't talk, of course, making his words even more cruel. But he had no time for pleas to help Bella, he had no time for lame apologies, he had no time for mercy. Besides, if anyone was going to help Bella, it would be him. No one else. He would get her emotions back on. He ****would**** get her back.

He made a silent vow as he kicked a gas tank over, watching the gas spout and spill onto the ground. Alice's eyes widened in fear as a silent "no" came from her lips. He ignored her, climbed into his car and drove off a short distance before parking the car and blurring back to the station. Once there, he dug into the pocket of his leather jacket, pulling out a book of matches. He smirked as he struck one. "What's that line? Hmm…"

He thought for a minute as a small smirk appeared on his face. "Hasta la vista, baby!" he uttered in a darkly sarcastic manner, then dropped the match on the ground. The instant that was done, he run back to his car, and sped off into the night. He turned up the radio just in time to drown out the boom that came from the explosion. He smiled as _Another One Bites The Dust_ came on. "How appropriate." he mused.

He thought back to a couple months prior when Stefan, Enzo and himself came across Edward Cullen while tracking down Bella…

In a turn of events that surprised just about everyone, Enzo and Damon resumed the friendship they once had. Once again, in one of his darkest times, the elder vampire was there in ways others weren't. Enzo was unwavering in his loyalty and understood Damon better than most. Perhaps because they had both lost women they loved, or perhaps it was because they embraced who they were and accepted the darkness that resided within themselves. Or maybe, it was because they both knew how to set a goal and reach it; with no regard towards the consequences of their actions.

Everyone was leery at first when Enzo first showed up, causing havoc. Everyone but Bella, that is. Even though he caused her death and was the reason she had been reborn into the darkness, she forgave him. She understood his anger. Just as she had accepted Damon, along with his maniacal ways; she had accepted Enzo, even encouraging the two to restart their friendship. In many aspects, her acceptance of him and her forgiveness changed his perspective on things. Regardless, he still sought justice for losing the woman he loved. He still felt hatred for being treated like a lab rat for decades on end and he hated the feeling of abandonment caused by his supposed best friend. All those resentful feelings never gave away completely, but he embraced the friendship offered to him by Bella and eventually, Damon. He had found it filled a void in his life that he didn't know existed.

As time passed, he had taken a shine the newborn vampire. He had admired the way she accepted her new life and never once judged his actions. She was special; even in the dark world of the supernatural, she had shone like a light, a beacon of hope and love. His heart ached as they searched for her. He wanted the head of Edward Cullen on a pike for what he did to the girl he considered a sister. It was _him_ that caused her light to flicker out. He admitted such things to Damon as he joined him, and sometimes, Stefan on their hunt for Bella.

Damon smirked as he remembered the night they came across Edward in Charlottesville. The three vampires from Mystic Falls weren't the only ones out there that were trying to locate Bella. In fact, the whole Cullen coven had been trying to find her as well. They wanted to capture her and attempt to reform her.

Carlisle admitted as such when he and his family had the gall to show up at the Boarding House one night. He and Jasper had laid out a plan, suggesting they all join forces to look for Bella. Each and every one of them professed to care for his girl. Well, everyone but the blond bitch, Rosalie. But Bella's true friends all knew the Cullens did not really care about her well-being. They simply wanted to capture her for their precious mind reader.

Damon had stood and sneered at them as they appointed themselves as leaders, eventually laying out plans to 'rescue' Bella and detoxify her off human blood, thinking it would control her Ripper urges. Oh, he knew it wouldn't work and the thought the lot of them were idiots. They seemed to ignore the more important issue at hand and that was the fucking switch. He had growled lowly as he stepped forward, "So, tell me doc… Do have a plan for her to flip the switch on before you train her like a kitten to hunt mice?"

Damon chuckled at the memory of them all wide-eyed with astonishment as they backed off in fear. It was at that moment Enzo had entered the room, tossing the blond coven leader out the door. He had grinned while looking at Damon, "Who's next?"

Once they had rid of them all and told the Cullens that they would never cooperate with them, they had devised a plan of their own.

Tracking Bella had proven difficult. She was cunning and smart and always seemed to be two steps ahead of them. They studied maps of the locations she had been, not finding any rhyme or reason to the places she chose. She was also indiscriminate in who she chose to kill. She knew they were following her and oftentimes, Damon thought she was just leaving the body trail to mock them.

Stefan had been through the whole ordeal with them. He helped gather clues, consulted witches, and gave advice. He told stories of his days as a Ripper, at least the parts he could remember. It was because of him, everyone understood that as a Ripper you have an unquenchable thirst for blood. It was a never ending hunger and with the switch off, it is even worse. That void where emotions lie had to be met with something. For a Ripper, that void meant blood, blood and more blood. That meant that hundreds upon hundreds of bodies would be found all because Bella needed to fill that black abyss of emptiness she felt.

That night the three of them found Edward in Charlottesville, they had come across a burning dumpster full of charred remains. They saw minute traces of blood on the walls that wouldn't be noticeable to the human eye, but stood out like brightly painted graffiti to a vampire. Somebody had beat them to the scene and cleaned up Bella's mess. Damon remembered inhaling the air, smelling the sickly sweet stench of a Cold One. He had mentioned it to the other two, but didn't indicate that it was Edward.

He knew it would pique their curiosity if he suggested they follow the scent, which of course they did. They walked a few blocks into the city, finding the unpleasant smell overpowering in one particular area. Damon knew he had to be close by and stilled his movements. The other two vampires followed suit as they stopped in their tracks and opened up their own senses. When the scent of human blood hit their noses, they collectively knew exactly what direction to go.

The three of them found themselves behind a fast food restaurant. They quietly crept up behind a haggard looking Edward Cullen. His clothes were torn, there was dried blood on his shirt and his hair was wilder than ever. Damon remembered having to bite back a snicker as he noticed a patch of stone-like skin that glittered, ever so faintly, in the moon's light.

The Cold One had his back turned to them, unaware of their presence as he feasted on a young, brown haired girl. They allowed him the opportunity to have his final meal before meeting his second death. After all, it would be the most courteous thing to do…

The three stood with their arms crossed about, their faces wearing matching somber expressions as their eyes burned with anger. It was this that Edward saw after he dropped the body and spun around. His eyes bulged out of his sockets while backing up slowly and cowering against the stone wall of the building. "Please, I beg of you, don't hurt me." he whispered in fright.

"Oh don't worry mate, we won't hurt you." was Enzo's response.

"We're going to kill you." Damon sneered as he inched closer to the eternal teenager.

Stefan scoffed at Edward's pleas. For once in his vampire life, he was going to actually enjoy taking part in killing something. Bella deserved justice and so did Charlie. Of that, he was certain.

When Edward tried to make a run for it, Stefan was the one who captured him and held him in a head lock. "You're the good one! You should not be a part of this." Edward pathetically reasoned.

"Shut up!" was the simple response, "Whatever we do end up doing to you is far less than what you deserve."

"_You_ murdered Charlie!" Damon roared. "_You_ made Bella flip the switch! Now, you dare follow her and clean up her mess?!" He stomped over and grabbed the cold one by the hair, yanking his head up so they met eye to eye. The red eyes almost startled him… almost.

"I-I love her! Of course I would do whatever I could to help her! She's being careless and this time, you were much to slow in tracking her."

"You _do_ realize that this is all your fault, don't you?" Enzo taunted.

"At least I am not the one that killed her!" Edward protested against the accusation, glaring at the elder vampire. He then looked up to the one that held his hair, "Nor was I the one to turn her into a monster." He scoffed, then let out a gasp of pain as Damon yanked on his hair, ripping him out of his brother's hold.

He somehow broke free and tried to run once more, to flee from the danger that he knew was coming. His efforts were futile; for Stefan, Damon and Enzo moved much faster and were far stronger than any Cold One.

Enzo had caught him that time, his eyes a dark storm of fury as he grasped Edward's arm. When Edward tried to move, he found he couldn't. It was as if he was running in place. He fought to surge forward as his feet made repeated skid marks on the ground. Enzo had chuckled, "How cute you are my boy, thinking you could run from us. Monsters? Believe me, you know of no such thing, but between Damon and me, I am sure we could teach you the very definition of the word!" He spat out the words venomously, completely disgusted by the being he held within in his grasp.

He was so clouded by his anger, he did not realize just how tight he had been holding the Cold One's arm until he heard a snap and felt the vibration of the said arm cracking beneath his hand. That made him grin maliciously. "You are indeed a feeble little lad…"

With that, he squeezed tighter and pulverized the place where his hand rested on the weaker creature's arm, separating it from his body. The screeching sound was drowned out by Edward's piercing cry of agony.

Damon approached them, grabbing Edward's head and meeting his eyes, "Don't run, and don't fucking scream." he compelled him. He then jerked his chin to his brother, "Stefan, go compel the locals, make sure they won't remember what they just heard." He nodded towards the group of onlookers that had gathered in the parking lot not too far from where they were.

For the first time in his life, Stefan did as his brother asked of him, without question. Once Damon was sure his brother was going to follow his order, he snatched Edward and blurred into the forest nearby. Enzo followed eagerly.

They came upon a small clearing, teaming with vines of moss and ferns. Pine needles littered the floor and crunched under their feet. It was damp and there was a puddle that had not quite dried up from the rain storm of the day before. Damon smirked as he dropped the Cold One into it. He stood above Edward, his blue eyes glinting viciously as he placed his foot at the pale figure's throat.

Enzo smiled as he tossed Edward's arm over as if it were nothing more than a football. Damon caught it easily and examined it, his nose turning up at the sight of venom leaking from it. He then eyed it studiously, "I wonder…" he pondered out loud, "If you would still feel this?" He then snapped the pinky finger off the appendage, tossing aside.

Edward's anguished moan answered the question. Damon shrugged and snapped off the ring finger. "This could be fun." he said jovially. He smirked once again as the Cold One beneath his boot whimpered in fear. He then plucked another finger and the muffled yelps of pain in the night air were music to his ears.

Enzo spied a miniscule twitch on the one hand that Edward had left, and promptly stomped on it. "Don't even think about it, mate." Then there was a screech and a crunch as the hand crumbled beneath his foot. "You are a fool to think you even have a chance! I must say… I do admire your little attempt to grab at Damon. However," he scoffed then, "you are no match for him. I know my friend well enough to know that if he wants you dead, you're ****dead****."

Damon eyed his old comrade, thinking to the time they were captured and tortured. It had been Enzo who gave up his daily rations of blood as they planned their escape, so he could gain strength and execute those plans. Had not Damon left him to burn and switched off his own emotions, who knew what may have happened? He glanced at his friend, feeling a flicker of guilt for what he had done, but it was quickly gone as anger arose in his heart at the fact Enzo had killed Bella out of revenge against him. How ironic it was now that the very same vampire was here to avenge justice for the girl he killed. A girl he now considered a sister. After everything they had been through, he still considered Enzo more of a brother than Stefan.

They had shared many stories during their incarceration, and Damon had told him of the horrific things he had done during his time as a vampire. He had told him of his love for Katherine, how he had protected his brother, even cleaning up his messes during his Ripper phase. Other than Bella, Enzo was the only other soul that truly knew him.

Damon cleared his thoughts and looked down at Edward. "Enzo would be right about that."

Edward pretentiously jeered, "You really think you can kill me?"

"Hmm… I think you are about to find out…."

* * *

** _Another One Bites the Dust_ was written and recorded by the band, Queen. It's reference is used without permission and no copyright infringement is intended.

*** Extra Special thanks to Harley for inspiring me to write this story and for being the special friend that she is! A huge shout out to Ashley and Jodie for their love and support! I love you ladies a long time!

****This chapter is dedicated to Karen, whose enthusiasm for this story warmed my heart and made me smile. She also lit the muse on fire and gave also me some ideas that I'll be using later on in the story! Love to you, too!


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own _Twilight_ or _The Vampire Diaries_. **

Damon drove with a smirk gracing his face as he remembered the night they tortured and killed Edward Cullen. The years of being a science experiment had taught him a thing or two about perfecting the art torture and effective ways of causing the most severe pain that one could only just imagine. What he had lived through had been things only dreamt up in nightmares. Anyone else who survived such an ordeal would have most likely spent the rest of their lives living in fear, hiding from the rest of the world. However, Damon did not. He simply switched off afterwards and went on about his life. Stronger, better and perhaps wiser. The knowledge he learned gave him some very useful tools when faced with an opponent or when he needed to get information from someone.

He wouldn't exactly say he enjoyed doing it, but oftentimes saw it as a means to an end. Sometimes, he found it absolutely necessary to resort to the techniques he learned to obtain information from someone. Certain individuals may not always agree with his methods, but if they wanted a problem dealt with or needed to get information, he was the one they always looked to. If somebody needed to be rid of, Damon would take care of it and at times, he'd have a little fun with it. If there was a tidbit of info that was needed, he could be quite malicious in getting it. Even years after flipping the switch back on, he found that he could still embrace that sense of violence and would do whatever necessary to reach any goal that came to mind. Everyone saw him as dangerous and irrational, but they had no idea just how sadistic he could be.

Thinking of Edward Cullen made his lip curl in disgust as he thought the Cold One had gotten off too easily. They tortured him for hours on end, breaking off bits and pieces of him, then lighting them up like little birthday candles. All the while, making sure that Edward watched himself burn. The whimpered moans and the anguished cries of pain were music to Damon's ears and if he were truly honest, he did enjoy it.

Each whimper was like a penny added to a child's piggy bank for the debt he owed Bella. Each cry was like a shiny new quarter. Unfortunately for Edward, that piggy bank would never be filled. What price is there on breaking someone's heart, and then making their life hell once they piece it back together? What was the price for killing that one's father? Even the pitiful life of the one who owed the penance was not enough, but it would just have to do.

He remembered his surprise when he ripped the Cold One's heart out and found that didn't end him. He remembered the revolting, slimy feel of the venom coating his hand and how bile had nearly rose up into his mouth. There was nothing more disgusting than the taste of regurgitated blood and the very thought of it made him reach over into his glove compartment to grab his flask of Bourbon and take a healthy swig.

He capped the Bourbon and tossed the flask onto the passenger seat. He then stepped on the gas just a tad more as he remembered Stefan holding Edward's limbless torso while Enzo gouged his eyes out and tossed them into the fire like Ping-Pong balls. It had been at that moment Edward finally surrendered defeat as his head bowed down. "Please don't kill me." he pleaded in a hoarse whisper.

Damon had rushed forward and roughly grabbed him by the chin, "Tell me something….Were those the same words Charlie spoke to you before you decided to drain him dry? Did he beg for mercy?" He spoke venomously as his body trembled in anger. When the mutilated Cold One didn't reply, Damon grabbed his face and roared, "Answer me!"

A very weak, "Yes." was Edward's reply. The vampire before him let out a low growl as his anger rose even higher. In his fury, he had grasped the Cold one's head so tightly it cracked. Damon stooped so that he was now face to face with the vapid creature.

"And did you grant that that mercy? Hell no, you didn't!" His anger rose to such an extent his fingers dug into Edward's head, "SO WHY SHOULD I FOR YOU?!" His eyes blazed with fury before he easily ripped the Cold One's head off. He held it up in the air for a moment as the sockets oozed with venom and the last breath Edward was able to make was a whimpered cry. Damon shook his head in disgust, then simply tossed the head onto the fire as if it were a mere bowling ball.

He snarled while the memory played on his mind as he gripped the steering wheel. The roads whizzed by and eventually, he found his way home. He sighed heavily, eyeing the Boarding House in front of him. All the lights had been turned on, casting a yellow glow on each and every window. The outside lights brightly lit the front yard. He parked his Camaro and got out to pop the trunk. Once he did, he gazed down at the sight of Isabella hog tied. She was paler than usual and her eyes were closed. The peaceful, innocent face she bore brought forth the memories of the sweet and compassionate girl he once knew. The one he fell in love with.

He bit down on his lip to remind himself it wasn't his Iz. He had a task to do and if he were to get her emotions back on, he couldn't allow his own to interfere. He swallowed thickly as he removed her daylight ring from her finger and carefully picked her up, tossing her over her his shoulder.

When he walked into the house, he was greeted by the faces of her friends. Yes, _her_ friends. With the exception of Alaric and Enzo, he really had no friends and the term 'friend' would be loosely applied to Ric, anyway. Elena was once much more than a friend; she had once been his lover. He had truly loved her at one point in time, but once Bella entered his life… he saw nothing in Elena. The girl paled in comparison to everything that his fierce little kitten offered. After Bella came along, he felt absolutely nothing but distain for the Katherine look-alike. She had strung him along, toying with his emotions and manipulating him to get whatever she wanted from him for the longest time.

She loved Stefan, but at the same time, she claimed to love him, too. When she finally did choose him, he discovered just what she was a fickle bitch she was. As soon as it was discovered that Stefan had not left town, but had been put into a safe and tossed in the river, she begun the push and pull between him and Stefan once again. Fortunately, his eye and heart had been captured by another and he didn't have to worry about a round two. He was actually glad to wash his hands of her, for she was far more alike her ancestor than she would be willing to admit.

He scowled upon her as he walked passed her, then quickly tossed Bonnie Isabella's daylight ring. She caught it and cocked an eyebrow in question, "What do you want me to do with this?

"It's your ju-ju on the ring…" he hinted.

She scoffed, "You want me to remove the spell?"

"Hmm-hmm" he replied as he headed towards the basement door. He then spun abruptly around, "Unless you want her going around and snacking on everybody in town…"

"Damon!" Elena said in reprimanding tone.

He rolled his eyes as he opened the door and stomped his way down the stairs to the basement, moving on down to the cellar, where he laid his girl on the stone floor. He then stepped out and shut the door.

"You're going to leave her like that?" a girlish voice exclaimed.

He turned around facing the doppelganger, "What I do is _none_ of your business anymore, Elena."

"She's my friend!" she protested.

"And she's MY girlfriend! We are going do this my way! You got that? It's not gonna be all nice and friendly. We're not gonna play ring-around-the fucking-rosy! I am going to get her to flip that god damned switch one way or another! You don't have to like my methods, and you sure as hell don't have to be a part of it! It's not going to be pretty….I'll tell you that! So you're either in, or you can get the fuck out, right here and now!"

Her brown eyes widened in shock at his manner before speaking, "Damon- It's not about you!"

His anger surged as he pushed her against the wall, "You don't think I know that?! I know it is about her. It's all about _her_! I know it isn't about ****me****…and another thing, it's not about _you_, either. So, I don't want you twisting shit around so it all floats back to you! For once, no one gives a rat's ass about poor little Elena Gilbert… Oh, and don't you fucking dare meddle or try to control the situation! I won't have it!"

"We just want to help!" she stated in a somewhat whiny tone.

"Oh, and you will…just remember who's in charge!" He sneered as he walked away from her and up the stairs. Once he made his way to the living room, the group stood there staring at him in silence.

"I'm guessing you heard me and Miss Bossy Pant's little tête-à-tête?" He then looked around the room, noting stony faces among the group. When they remained silent he spoke, "Well then, let's get this show on the road…"

He laid out his plans, and surprisingly they all agreed to let him handle it. Stefan, Enzo and Ric all pledged to have his back, while Jeremy didn't like his ideas, but reluctantly decided to go along with them. The girls shot him scornful looks, but resigned to the fact that there wasn't much choice in the matter and agreed to what he had planned.

Once everyone seemed to be in agreement, Damon went at the liquor cart, poured himself a drink, turned around and declared, "This is not gonna be for the weak…If you've got doubts," he then pointed to the front entryway, "the door is over there." He gulped his drink down and slammed the glass down before he headed to the basement to grab some blood bags.

He was digging through the freezer when he heard the shuffling of feet and turned his head towards the sound to see Ric standing in the doorway with his arms crossed.

"You're pushing everyone away. You don't have to do this alone."

Damon turned back to the freezer, "And do you really think everyone begging and pleading with her will make her feel something? Because, that's what they will do…"

"Is what you're planning any better?"

He sighed as he turned around, facing Ric. He ran his hands through his hair, "I don't know! It's the only game plan I have! You know she wouldn't turn it on before she left…I just need to find a trigger…"

"A trigger?"

"Something so profound, it'll make her switch it on. I'm going to tell her we got Eddie and the little pixie bitch… I'm gonna tell her Charlie had a beautiful service, thanks to Blondie and that she was too selfish to show up! Too damned selfish because she flipped the fucking switch!" His voice rose with each word as he angrily tossed the blood bags against the wall.

Ric arched his eyebrow, "Feel better?"

Damon growled, "NO! I don't feel better! I am not the hero, but yet I got to be the one to save the girl. I want MY girl back! That damn thing in the cellar is NOT my Iz…" He shook his head, "I just want her back…" He then blew out a breath as he forced himself to calm down.

"She won't be the same, you know that. You've flipped the switch and you know how all those emotions come flooding back. Bella always has felt with the heart… What do you think it is going to do to her when she switches her humanity back on and realizes she killed 315 people? What do you think it will do to her to experience all that grief over Charlie that she put on hold because she shut it off? What do you think she'll do when she comprehends the fact that you actually proposed? Have you given it any thought?"

He licked his bottom lip and cocked his head to the side, "Honestly- I haven't thought that far ahead. All I can think of right now is getting her to turn it on. To feel something…anything."

"She'll crash, Damon. She's not as old as you and Stefan. She's still technically a baby compared to the two of you and when she does turn it on, it's going to hit her hard. Be prepared for that."

Damon sighed, "I know." He nodded and grabbed more blood bags out of the freezer and started up the stairs. He glanced over his shoulder, "Thanks."

Ric widened his eyes in surprise but waved him off.

* * *

Damon was sitting on one of the couches drinking a glass of Bourbon and looking out the windows when he heard Bella stir around in the basement. He sighed, setting the glass down while he listened to her open the door. He heard her soft footfalls as she walked up the stairs and tiptoed into the living room. He inhaled sharply as she passed by the window, letting out a high pitched scream as the sunlight met her skin and burned her.

He swallowed thickly as she blurred into the shadows to heal. He remained quiet when she ran out the door. He got up and stood in the doorway, listening to her scream in pain as the sun burned her skin. He winced as the smoking red spots spread across her body, but he did absolutely nothing about it. He wanted her to feel the pain; to get mad about it. He steeled himself as her cries got louder. He fought the urge to go to her and leaned casually against the door frame, "Something wrong with your daylight ring, sweetheart?"

She turned to make her way back to the house, her black eyes coldly looking upon him. "I'm sure you know something about that. Let me guess…You got Bonnie to remove the spell." She brushed past him walked on inside. Once she started to heal, she spoke in a tone that reeked of sarcasm, "How _ingenious_ of you. Bet you thought I'd get pissed off enough to turn it on?"

She went to the liquor cart and poured herself a drink, "So what's the plan, Superman? Is this where you tell me you love me and what was it?" She tilted her head to the side and pursed her lips, "Oh that's it!" she scoffed. "You can't live without your light…" She then glanced upon him as she took a sip of her drink.

When he simply watched her and remained silent, she snorted. "Oh, you don't have a plan, do you?" She arched her eyebrows, "What, no_ I love you Iz, turn it back on and we'll get married_?" She smiled chillingly, "No _I can't live without you_ speeches?"

He eyed her just as coldly, "Nope, already did that and it didn't work, so we move to plan B." He spoke with an air of nonchalance but the truth of the matter was; she was pissing him off.

"Sounds like fun," she said acerbically, "do tell me what you have planned. I'd lo–" Bella abruptly stopped talking as she dramatically placed a hand above her heart. "Oh! Wait a minute… if I said that…It would actually mean I cared, wouldn't it?" she said mockingly.

She swirled her drink and took another sip, then returned her gaze back on him. No emotion whatsoever could be found in her eyes. "Truly, I don't give a rat's ass what you do to me. I am _not_ turning it on!" she said slowly and evenly, like she was speaking to a child. It made her words all the more profound as they echoed repeatedly in his head.

"Want to bet on it, Isabella?" he said with a hint of menace behind it.

"You sound much too desperate, Damon. _Why_ is that, hmm?" she bluntly asked as peered at him from under her lashes, "Feeling guilty about something?" She shrugged her shoulders indifferently, "Maybe you should've killed Edward to begin with and he wouldn't have killed my father…" She then sat down on the couch.

He growled, stomped over and snatched her drink from her. He then tossed it aside and leaned over her, "No, I don't feel guilty about a damn thing!" he hissed. "It was YOU who flipped the switch and took the easy way out! If anyone is going to feel guilty… it's you, _Isabella_!" He scowled as he added, "You make not think so now, but you wait! You will feel more than guilt when you flip the switch back on…and trust me, you _will_ turn it back on! One way or another, you will turn that humanity of yours back on!" He leaned even closer to her then, "One way or another…_Got it_?"

She tried shoving him away, but she was younger and weaker than him and he wouldn't budge. Her eyes remained vacant of any feeling as she stated, "If I want to stay this way, it's my decision and not yours! Just who in the hell do you think you are to make me do something I don't have to do!? You see, this way…I don't have to feel anything. Nothing! You don't understand! It wasn't your father that was murdered by your ex! I'm _not _turning it on! Deal with it!"

He chuckled wryly as he gripped her chin, "Oh we are gonna _deal_ with it! Starting right now!" He then grabbed her by the hand and pulled her towards the front door. He opened it and shoved her out onto the front stoop, slamming the door. He ignored her screams of pain as leaned against the door, his anger getting the better of him, "Are you extra crispy, yet?" he asked sarcastically, speaking a bit louder so she could hear him.

She yelped in pain, "Oh come on Damon! I know you won't let me die! You tried this with Elena and it took you all of what? Two seconds to grab the fire extinguisher!?"

He chuckled humorously, "Maybe I've learned how to up the ante…."

"Or just maybe you don't love me, after all!"

Her words had got to him finally and he was beginning to feel that enough was enough. He growled as he flung open the door, "Get your ass back in here!" He then stepped out of the way as she waltzed past. It pained him to see her skin burned red and smoking, but he knew it was part of the game. A game he intended on winning. Like he had told Ric, he would do anything to get her back and he had meant what he said.

Her eyes flicked over to him, "I _knew_ you wouldn't let me die…" She then marched towards the door that led the basement. He shook his head, knowing where she was headed and quickly blurred, beating her to the freezer. She stopped short as she saw him before her, her black eyes meeting his blue ones.

He smirked, holding up his index finger, "Rule number one, Rippers _don't_ get blood bags, _especially_ when they have no humanity!" He smiled smartly at her and grabbed her wrist, pulling her towards the cellar. He shoved her back in her cell and shut the door. He then turned on the sprinkler system they had recently installed. He heard her shrieks, but tuned her out as he called out, "That oughta help…some. See ya, sweetheart!"

The sprinkler system had its own water supply separate from that of the house and he had already infused it with vervain. He heard her growl and shout his name while he locked the door. He whistled a little tune to distract himself as he spun around and made his way out of the cellar.

When he reached the top of the staircase, he found Enzo plopped on the couch with his feet propped up on the coffee table, drinking his best bottle of Bourbon. "So pissing her off didn't work?" he asked.

Damon shook his head and brought his finger to his lips, indicating for him to be quiet. He then tapped his ear and mouthed, "Remember, she can hear you."

His brother walked in, "How did it go?" Damon quickly and brought his finger to his mouth in a shushing motion. He pulled out his cell phone and jiggled it, indicating to the other two to do the same.

The two of them nodded as they pulled out their phones. He found himself pacing the room as he continued the conversation with them via text. Once Damon had phase two of the plan outlined, Stefan met his eyes, "You're sure that will work, brother?"

"We don't have much choice; now do we?" he replied.

Enzo commented dryly, "Well, I guess when you deal with a bitch, you bring in a bigger bitch. Right, mate?" He nodded to the other two with a bit of a smirk, "Could be fun…"

The younger Salvatore glared at him as he blew out a breath. He then glanced down at his phone and then to his brother, "I'll go ahead and give her a call…" He then blurred out the door with his phone to his ear.

The house fell silent for a moment before a piercing scream could be heard coming from the cellar.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please comment and let me know what you think. Thank You!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Just a friendly reminder I don't own _Twilight_ or _The Vampire Diaries_.**

Elena Gilbert was never a soul to leave well enough alone. She thought that she was being clever as she tip-toed through the Boarding House.

Damon had been expecting her to try such a move at some point, or another. He cocked his ear from where he stood in the kitchen, hearing the splashing of liquid in a bottle. _Blood_, he thought. He reckoned Elena never truly learned her lessons, after all…

The last time she tried that maneuver had been when Katherine was in the tomb and attempted to pry information from the evil bitch. He guessed that this time, she was trying to play good cop to his bad cop routine. Besides, little Miss Gilbert just couldn't help herself when it came to meddling with things she had no business meddling in.

He smirked, then thought about intervening for a second or two while he took a healthy swig from a blood bag. He decided not to interfere; he'd enjoy the little princess biting off more than she could chew. Isabella was most definitely not the sweet and shy pushover Elena was used to. He didn't think she realized that. She probably thought she could simply talk to the girl, use the puppy dog face and persuade her to turn her emotions on. After all, his Iz had been truly selfless at one time and would do almost anything to please others.

Isabella, on the other hand… was a nasty, mean spirited soul. She was very eager to let you know exactly what she thought and she couldn't give a fuck what you thought about it. Perhaps it was the wakeup call that Elena needed. Somebody should've to put her in her place a long time ago and he thought there'd be nobody better.

Damon himself could probably reduce the little doppelganger to tears with a few short words, but he had had enough of her over the years and frankly, he was tired of dealing with her. He sat on the couch with a bottle of Bourbon, propped his feet up and sat back to enjoy the show with a glint in his eye.

He sat quietly in the living room as he heard Elena unlatch the door to the cellar. A smirk graced his features as he opened up his senses to listen in.

* * *

Elena made her way downstairs to the cellar. She was thankful she had not been caught by either Salvatore brother. She felt rather smug at outsmarting them while she unlatched the door. When she opened the door, what she saw took her by surprise and she staggered back with a gasp.

"Bella?" she whispered as a hand flew to her mouth. The girl had been chained to the wall by the wrists and her ankles were bound with rope. Her skin was red and blotchy from being sprayed with vervain water. She moved not a muscle, or acknowledged that there was another presence in the room.

Elena quickly dropped to her knees and fished for the bottle of blood from her back pack. She hurriedly unscrewed the top, then brought the mouth of the bottle to weakened vampire's lips. She carefully lifted Bella's face up and titled the bottle at a slight angle so the blood would flow into her mouth and down her throat.

Once a trace of blood hit Bella's tongue, her black eyes snapped wide open and she eyed Elena as she took quite a few healthy gulps. Once her wounds healed, Elena snatched the bottle away from her.

"Say something." she whispered tearfully.

"Geez, Elena! What would you like me to say? Hmm?" Her tone had a certain bite to it and it wasn't something that had ever been in Bella's voice before, even when she was angry.

Elena took in her cold, black eyes and shook her head in disbelief, "This isn't you!"

"Oh, I beg to differ! This _is_ me! Get used to it! The world isn't all sunshine and rainbows! Not everybody is a member of the damn Lollipop Guild! I thought you of all people would fucking know that by now."

She shrugged nonchalantly before she continued on, "I mean… your parents are _dead_, your brother died and came back. The same thing happened with Bonnie. You died and became a member of the undead club… I died."

She then laughed cruelly, "Your life is pretty _pathetic_…It's truly a wonder you don't live in a crypt and wait for death, because it sure follows _you_…."

"Bella!" Elena exclaimed in admonishment, choking back a sob.

The emotionless vampire said not a word as she looked blankly back at her.

"How- How can you say that to me after Charlie…"

"You!" Bella spat out. "Don't you _dare_ mention my father! Do you really think bringing him up will trigger something in my heart? Hmm? Guess what? It won't! Do you want to know why? I'll tell you why… because I don't f_ucking_ care – not anymore!"

Her eyes shimmered like two pools of oil in the dim light of the cellar, and it chilled the apathetic girl to the bone. It was as if they were a black abyss of emptiness. She opened her mouth to speak, but found she had no words. Bella simply scoffed at her.

"I feel nothing! You switched off before, so you know how just how liberating it is not to have that sense of guilt and that feeling of grief…You know what it is like to say exactly whatever you think, and do whatever you want to without giving a damn what everyone else feels about it. I _like_ it this way, Elena! As I told Damon, I'm _not _flipping it back on!"

The young girl locked eyes with her, "And what about him? Are you going to just forget that you love him and pretend what you two have means nothing?!"

Bella cocked her head to the side, "You're good, ya know? First, you bring up my dead dad, then the guy who proposed marriage to me, just so I'd turn it all back on…"

She chuckled as she saw Elena's eyes widen in surprise.

"Oh, you didn't know?" Poor, _poor_ Elena….I guess it is finally sinking in that you'll never have both brothers in your pocket – _ever_ again. I would've figured you got the message after you tried to seduce MY boyfriend when you had your own switch off and played at being a Katherine 2.0. He didn't want you then, and he sure as hell doesn't want you now!"

She tugged at the cuffs and broke free as a sadistic grin spread across her face. She grimaced when her fingers singed while making contact with the vervain-laced ropes that bound her ankles. With a slight hiss, she tore them apart. Her grin then returned as she stood up and stepped closer to Elena, waving her forefinger about in a scolding motion, "Never, _never_ play at something you're not. Katherine was a nothing more than a little slut and a vicious bitch. Granted, you just may have the little slut bit down pat, but you will never be a complete bitch."

Bella shook her head, "Even with your switch off, your little do-good heart beat to the melody of a sickly sweet jingle of kindness. You've been spoiled and protected your whole life. Your whole 'woe is me' routine worked on Damon and Stefan in the past; because they were both in love with you at one point. You knew that and you used it against them to get what you want. You may have thought you were smart about it, but I caught on to your games long ago. I just never said anything because I thought you a friend and overlooked it. However… I will tell you something, now. You are nothing more than a whore, just like Katherine."

She shrugged and pursed her lips, "At least she was honest enough to admit it. So… save your crocodile tears for the next schmuck you toy with. Got it?"

Elena stood before her in a stunned stupor while tears freely flowed down her face. The words had stung her to the very core and she felt as if the truth had slapped her in the face. Was that what Bella had _really_ thought of her all along? Was it what her friends saw, but never voiced it? She knew she was nothing like Katherine and the more the harsh words sunk in, the more she couldn't believe that Bella even had the audacity to compare her to the bitch. On the other hand, she knew there was a bit of truth to what had been said. Despite that, the words hurt and they made her angry. She stood there and silently fumed before screeching out in denial, "I am nothing like _her_!"

Bella leaned against the stone wall and propped her foot against it.

"Bullshit." she hissed, meeting Elena with a withering stare.

Elena's anger rose to a fury as she unthinkingly marched over and slapped the girl. Hard enough that it left a mark. Once she realized what she had done, she stumbled back and muttered, "Oh, my god! I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…"

In an instant, Elena was slammed against the wall and was met with the vampire visage of Bella. She could've sworn that a fire burned within the vampire's eyes. She gasped in utter shock as the girl she once considered her best friend clamped a hand tightly around her neck. Bella growled lowly as her mouth parted, revealing her fangs.

"You really are a bitch, aren't you?" she spat out with a deadly glint in her eye. Her voice then took an edge of sarcasm as she spoke, "Can't handle the truth, huh?!"

"Bella…" the other girl whimpered in fright. The friend she knew was no longer there and she never thought she'd ever have to fear for her life in the girl's company. She didn't want to hurt her… so once again, she tried to appeal to nonexistent emotions of the vampire before her. She inhaled a nervous breath and spoke in an insistent voice, "You don't want to hurt me! I know you don't!"

"It's not a matter of want, Elena. I wouldn't care if I hurt you or not. But – you don't get to go around on your high horse and manipulate people because YOU think it's the right thing to do! You don't get to smack them when they don't fall for your little games! If I had any emotions… I would probably pity you. You no longer hold any significance in the supernatural world! The only thing you really have is Stefan…"

Bella's grip tightened as she met her eyes, "He's so in love with you and would be willing to do anything for you – simply because you asked. However, that was never enough for you, was it? Oh no! You had to string Damon along, too! Not to mention the fact you've always kept Matt wrapped around your little finger…"

She sighed as though she was bored, "I would pity you because you have no one that truly gives a shit about you, except Stefan…I hate to break it to you, but love can only go so far in a relationship, Elena! And one day, he will eventually wise up and see just what kind of person you really are! Then, he'll be all 'ta-ta for now.' Believe me, _I know_."

Elena shook her head in denial, "You're wrong, Bells!"

She then ripped Bella's hand from her neck and reversed their hold, wrapping her own hands around the girl's throat, "Remember, I'm stronger than you. I won't hurt you because I know you don't mean anything you say…We have all said things when our switches were off that we didn't mean." She sadly took in the blank stare of her friend.

"Come, on Bella!" she pleaded. "This isn't you! We all want our friend back…not some mon-"

The switched-off vampire manically laughed. "Go ahead, _say it_!" she goaded. "Tell me what a monster I am! That's a _fucking_ fantastic way to convince me to turn it all back on! You really do suck at this whole vampire thing! Don't you?"

She then shoved the slightly older vampire to the floor and bent down to her level, "You might be a little older, you might be a little stronger, but remember… I am a hell of a lot smarter than you and I'd like to think that I'm pretty damn amazing as a vamp. I am what I am and I've always accepted it. Regardless if my switch is on or off, the desire to kill will always be there! It's what we are! With the switch off, I just don't care how many body trails I leave behind; and if that makes me a monster, then so be it."

She stood up and started to walk out of the room when she saw Damon in the doorway. She stood frozen on the spot as she met his gaze. He simply smirked and clapped his hands.

* * *

Damon had sat on his couch, sipping his Bourbon straight from the bottle. He had the errant thought that he should have at least popped some popcorn…he enjoyed what he heard coming from the cellar far too much.

He wasn't overly surprised by Isabella's attitude. His Iz had always been a remarkably honest person, but she was also much too considerate of other people's feelings, so she would often sugar-coat her opinions. She hated the very idea of offending anyone.

It was one of her personality traits that annoyed him to no end. He himself never hesitated to say exactly what he thought, no matter how brusque his words came out. He truly didn't give a damn what others thought. If he had something to say, he said it. End of story.

Bella on the other hand, even though she was kind-hearted, if push came to shove and she got angry, or highly emotional; she would blurt out what she felt or whatever she was thinking at the time. When she did so, she poured every bit of what she was feeling behind her words and they had a way of seeping into your very core. For him, it didn't matter if it was a passionate confession of her love, or if it was her fury whenever he fucked up a situation with one of his schemes. He reckoned that as a human, Iz felt more with her heart than anyone he had ever met. She was always an open book with her eyes, and sometimes words weren't even necessary. One look was all it would take to get her message across. As a vampire, her emotions were even more magnified and the strength of them increased tenfold.

A switched off Isabella was at the opposite end of the spectrum. She truly didn't feel anything and had no regard for the doppelganger's feelings. Sure, her vampire nature saw Elena as a potential threat, and possibly something to toy with. Vampires were manipulative by nature, after all…a byproduct of being the predatory species that they were. Some rather enjoyed taunting their opponent in a fight or playing with their food before sinking their fangs into the victim's neck.

He was guilty of that from time to time. He found it gratifying to smell the fear in the blood of his prey and he had often relished in hearing their screams while he sucked them dry. Then there was the fact that living for an eternity was incredibly boring and oftentimes, a vampire had to make their own fun. What better way than to mess with the insignificant little humans and their boring, monotonous lives?

He remembered the days when he had the switch off. Even with no humanity and no emotions, there are two things a vampire always gets off on. One is the thrill of the chase and the thirst for blood. The only thing more satisfying than sucking a victim dry was sex. Sex with the switch off was damn near euphoric. While it didn't stir up anything on the humanity side of things, the vampire side would almost find ecstasy in pure, unadulterated fucking. Especially if there was a drained body in the end. He closed his eyes, recalling the many times he experienced that high and hoped that his girl hadn't been with someone else. A fit of jealousy hit him at the thought and he let out a low growl.

It was then he heard the distinct sound of someone being slapped, followed by Elena's pathetic apology. He instantly blurred down to the cellar and stood at the threshold, catching the sight of Isabella slamming the doppelganger against the wall.

"You really are a bitch, aren't you?"

Damon smirked, crossed his arms and leaned against the doorway. _Understatement if the year_, he thought. His eyes danced with merriment as Isabella spouted the words she and the others in their little group felt towards Elena, but had never once voiced them. Yes, Witchy and Blondie had a certain devotion to her because they had been friends since childhood. Stefan loved her, and once upon a time, he had given the girl his heart. He supposed that was the reason he hadn't killed the bitch, yet.

Even though the close-knit group cared for Elena, there was no denying she played at being 'little miss innocent'. He snorted silently, thinking that every single one of them knew she wasn't anything of the sort. She craved attention, and she just loved playing the damsel in distress role. She perfected the art at pretending to be selfless, when in fact, she was anything but. It had been something Damon picked up on right away, whilst the others took were blinded by the sweet and kind façade that Elena portrayed.

It wasn't until Iz came to town that everyone bore witness to a person that was indeed, truly selfless. Even in the face of Cold Ones like Victoria, Bella never wanted anyone to fight her battles for her. She never even surrendered to the red-head's relentless game of cat and mouse. No, she met her head on and faced the challenge. That in itself had won not only Damon's respect, but the respect of others.

At the time, they were friends and on the path to something more when he offered to help her with her precarious situation. She had refused at first, wanting to fight her battle alone. His solution had been to tell her new found friends about her little predicament. Iz had nearly broke down and cried in gratitude towards them when they all stood united and offered their help. She later confessed that had been the first time in a long while that she felt she wasn't alone. Nonetheless, her main worry was about _them_. Her friends' lives were more important to her than her own.

In fact, she damn near sacrificed herself when a plan to capture the bitch had gone awry. The plan had been to set a trap for Victoria by making it seem Bella was home alone one night. Sure enough, she took the bait and had snatched the girl out of her bed, then leaped out of the window. She yelled hate-filled insults at the human girl and violently hurt her. Just when Cold One thought she was victorious in her revenge, the group slowly made themselves known and cornered her.

The red-head had been standing over the nearly passed out human and shrunk back in fear at the traditional breed of vampires, a hybrid and one very pissed off Original. There had been a blur of movement and Victoria suddenly had Damon within her grasp and was about to bite into him, "Oh Isabella, open your eyes. See that I am about to end the existence of the one you love. Fair play isn't it?! It was _you_ who took my James from me!"

Iz had weakly opened her eyes and met the burgundy eyes of the Cold One and then shifted her gaze to the icy blue ones of the one she loved. "No…" she whispered as she shook her head. She had then stood up, but not without a struggle.

She staggered where she stood and sent a defiant glare Victoria's way, "I don't think so."

At the time, Damon's blood had run cold and for the first time in over a century, he felt true fear. His eyes widened at the brunette human he had fallen for, silently asking her, _"What the fuck are you doing?!"_

Iz had smirked and nodded his direction, a mien she had taken from him. Her eyes said it all… "_Trust me_."

After that, she had produced the pink Swiss-army knife that her father had given her for Christmas and slowly sliced into her arm, opening her vein wide open. She flinched slightly from the pain, but never tore her eyes from Victoria.

"It's me you want, Vicky! You know it and I know it! So, are you going to miss your chance to kill me before I bleed out, or are you going to waste your time? You see…I do love Damon and I am willing to give my life for him, unlike you did with James. I don't exactly recall you being at the ballet studio to rescue him when you knew damn well the Cullens would come to my defense. No, you worried about yourself first. You ran and left him there to die!"

The Cold One growled viciously just as Iz coked an eyebrow, "Tick-Tock, Vicky. What's it gonna be?"

Victoria tossed Damon aside and marched to the human. "I'll kill you!" she screamed before yanking Bella to her and biting down on her neck.

Everyone stood frozen for a nanosecond while the young girl let out an agonizing scream of pain. Then there had been a flurry of movement as everyone descended upon the red-head.

"This bitch is mine." Damon had snarled out, then ripped the Cold One apart and took a match to her remains.

Just when the purple smoke and the sickly sweet stench of Victoria's body permeated the air, his fury cooled and landed on the group that had surrounded Iz. Her screams rang into the night while Caroline and Bonnie did their best to comfort her. He blurred over to her and cradled her in his arms, preparing to suck the venom out. At the time, he figured if pussy-boy Cullen could do it, so could he.

"Don't!" Rebekah shouted in a warning tone. Cold One venom is usually poisonous to our kind, just like humans. It will kill you!"

He had raised an eyebrow in question, "Usually?"

Rebekah had gently taken the girl from him, "If you remember correctly, Damon…nothing can kill an Original except a White Oak stake." She smirked, "Which means I can save her and you can't."

"Well, no need to brag Barbie-Klaus… just get to it."

Damon was brought out of his memories as he saw Isabella push Elena to the floor. _Well, the floor does need a good mopping_, he thought sarcastically. With that, he had smirked and clapped his hands.

She had looked at him and for a brief moment, he could have sworn that her eyes went from the emotionless black to the warm, chocolatey brown of his girl. There was a flicker of amusement on her face as she looked upon him. Her eyes then softened somewhat as she met his gaze. Those few seconds had given him a glimmer of hope that maybe, just maybe – she would flip the switch back on for him.

He reached out to touch her and she visibly tensed, her eyes becoming cold and black once more. He sighed and shook his head.

"I'm going to shower." she announced in a soft monotone voice, then jerked her thumb in Elena's direction, "You take out the trash."

After Isabella blurred her way upstairs and he heard the shower running, he crossed his arms to keep himself from going after the little doppelganger and ripping her heart out. She still lay on the floor with a dispirited expression. Isabella had been right when she told Elena that she sucked at the whole vampire thing.

"Damon, help me up…" she muttered and reached out her hand to him.

He let out a humorless chuckle, "Didn't I tell you to stay the fuck out of this?"

She glared at him, not liking his tone of voice. In fact, to her it seemed he reeked of anger and was doing everything he could to control it. She stood up and stubbornly crossed her arms, "I-I'm just trying to help…"

He snarled. He wasn't going to buy the meek little act she was putting on display. He stomped forward and got in her face. "That's the problem, Elena! You always want to _help_. Somehow, you keep forgetting that when you do help…it only makes matters worse!"

Her eyes misted over, "I'm _sorry_! I really did want to help!"

He grabbed her throat, shoving her against the wall and mockingly echoed what she had told Isabella earlier, "_Remember, I'm stronger than you_."

He gripped her throat tighter and hissed, "Remember, I am also older and I _will_ hurt you. The next time you intervene, I promise you…I will rip your fucking heart out, Elena! It'd be rather poetic, considering how many times you've done it to me, huh?"

He then took a step back, gripped her head and with quick flick of his hands, he snapped her neck. He shrugged indifferently, then marched out of the room. He made his way back to the parlor and was sipping bourbon straight from the bottle when Stefan walked in.

Damon turned to face him as he swallowed his drink down, "Tell your girlfriend to keep her pretty, little nose out of things it doesn't belong."

His brother's face washed over with alarm, "What did she do?"

He sighed, "Well, for now…she's uh…resting." He chuckled before bringing the bottle to his lips and taking another healthy swig.

Stefan frowned, "Please elaborate, brother."

Damon dramatically blew out a breath, "Let's see….She brought Isabella blood, tried to manipulate her into switching it on, then there was a cat fight of sorts. You know… typical Petrova hijinks."

"Is Bella alright?" the younger Salvatore asked with a furrowed brow.

The elder brother scoffed, "Your concern is for Isabella and _not_ your girl? Hmm…interesting."

"Elena is a bit stronger…"

"And your point, little brother?" We all know that Iz could handle Elena. Why don't you ask _where_ your girl is resting?

Stefan snapped his head up and glowered in his direction, "What exactly did you _do_, Damon?"

"I snapped her neck! And let me tell you…next time she messes with _my_ girl and my plans, her heart is gonna be across the room. You got it? So I suggest you keep her on a leash…a short one."

There was no mistaking the anger and possessiveness in his tone as his eyes reddened and veins faintly spread across his face. He gained control of himself, sending a pointed glare his brother's way before tossing the bottle on the floor and walking out the room.

* * *

Damon walked into his bedroom, noting Isabella had left the bathroom door open. The steam wafted into the room, carrying the scent of her body wash along with it. Not only that, but the scent of her. The smell of freesias and strawberries engulfed him and he inhaled them deeply as if they were a drug. He had always felt that he was intoxicated by the girl whenever he was around her. Her being Ripper with no humanity hadn't changed that.

He would be in denial if he didn't acknowledge that it was a turn on, watching her knock Elena off her self-imposed pedestal. As much as he loved the sweet, compassionate, innocent side of Iz, he had to admit that when she was wrought with anger, she was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen. Even before she ever flipped the switch.

When he first met her, she was just as timid and shy as a newborn kitten. He smirked, remembering how he could easily make her blush. He felt proud that he got to witness her grow from that quiet, shy girl to a fierce woman. Someone no longer afraid to voice her opinion, no longer afraid to be herself. Her confidence increased once she turned into a vampire, and with it came an appetite for sex that matched his own. _My little wildcat_, he thought.

He felt a stiffening in his pants at the very thought of their past sexual escapades. It had been much too long since he had been with her. He inhaled the fragrant scent of her once again and clenched his fists. The memories flashed through his mind and he shifted uncomfortably where he stood. He glanced at the bed in the room and recalled the hours they had spent in it, with him buried inside of her. He could hear the echoes of the past as she screamed his name, begging him for more, or to go faster.

"Well, look at you. Aren't you just locked, cocked and ready to rock?"

Her voice startled him and he abruptly turned to face her. She stood completely nude against the wall. He scanned her form, taking in her creamy skin, and her perky breasts with their pink nipples beckoning to him. His eyes travelled down to her shapely legs and he wanted nothing more than to have them wrapped around his waist.

His eyes moved upwards and met her smirking face. She licked her lips and softly asked, "See something you like?"

His mind flashed to a time when he had uttered the same line to her. He too had been nude at the time and spread about his bed, urging her to come to him. He remembered her blush as she had shyly walked over to the bed, never taking her eyes off him. He could vividly picture her brown eyes scanning his form as her cheeks turned crimson.

He said nothing when he was brought back from the memory by hearing her soft footfalls on the hardwood floor. She prowled over to him like the predator she was; her eyes flicking over his body before zeroing in on the bulge in his pants. She stood before him as her cold, black eyes glittered with a desperate need for what he had to offer.

She rubbed her hands along his chest and then walked around him, her hands rubbing against his shoulders. She stood on her tip toes and whispered in his ear, "You _know_ you want me. _Don't_ fight it. Give in to your instinct, Damon."

He wanted her so badly and it had been so long since he had her. But what little moral compass he had made him feel that it would be wrong to take her while the switch was off. _It wouldn't be the same_, his conscience told him.

She unbuckled his pants and unzipped his fly, letting his pants drop to the floor and wrapped her petite hand around his cock, gently stroking him exactly the way he liked it. He bit on his lip as he unconsciously rocked back and forth within her grasp. It felt oh, so good and his mind became a blank as he gave into the pleasure she offered.

_To hell with it_, he thought. _Fuck her… make her feel something, dammit_.

Her lips brushed his ever so lightly and as if reading his mind she uttered the words, "Fuck me."

That had been his undoing as he wrapped his hands around her face and kissed her, he licked her bottom lip, and when her lips parted he plunged his tongue into her mouth. He then moved his hands too her ass and pulled her roughly to him as she shredded his shirt and let it fall to the floor.

He stepped out of his pants and carried her over to the bed, where he tossed her in it and then slithered on top of her. He promptly buried his cock within her and a blissful moan escaped him. She was so tight that it was glaringly obvious she had not engaged in anything sexual since she left. It boosted his ego as he pulled out and plowed even deeper into her. She was _his_.

He stilled his movements and propped himself up on his elbows, then looked down on her, "You haven't…"

There was no need to finish the rest of the sentence, for she answered his unspoken question, "Why waste my time with boring, mindless sex when I know that I've already had the best?"

Isabella's black eyes met his blue ones and she arched an eyebrow, "So, you gonna talk, or keep going?"

He smirked, "Be careful what you ask for, sweetheart."

He then brought her hands above her head while she spread her legs apart, allowing him easier access. He pulled out and dived right back in, enjoying the feel of her pussy tightening around him. He was in euphoric state as he gave into his senses. She was like a drug and he was like a junkie getting his fix. His thrusts were relentless and when he heard her cry out in pleasure, he picked up the pace even more.

Her fingers clawed at his back, and the sensation only heightened his craving for her even more. He let out a low, guttural moan as he brought his lips to hers and kissed her, then thoroughly explored her mouth, before biting her lip and sucking on it, taking in the blood that spurt forth.

She soon hit her peak for the first time and brought her legs up around his ass, squeezing him like a vise, while she screamed out his name.

He found her hands and interlaced her fingers with his own, fighting the urge to cum as he bent to her ear and murmured, "You feel that, Iz? Do you? That's pleasure…embrace it."

She looked up at him and murmured, "Shh…no talking."

He thrust even deeper into her and twisted his hips a certain way, hitting her sweet spot as she moaned loudly, meeting him thrust for thrust.

He watched as she closed her eyes. "You're feeling bliss…" he whispered.

Veins spread across her face and her fangs popped out as her vampire side made itself known. When she opened her eyes, they were rimmed in red. She said not a word as she wriggled one of her hands free from his grasp and grabbed his head, then bit into his neck.

He stilled himself for moment as he basked in the feeling of her lips on his neck, drinking from him. He could no longer contain himself and rode his own orgasm with hers. When he done, his fangs had found his way to her neck and he drank heavily from her. Her blood oozed down his throat and he became damn near high.

"Switch off, Damon. Imagine how much fun we could have…"

He tore his mouth away from her neck, looked into her black eyes and thought on it for a split second before she had maneuvered herself on top of him.

Her vampire visage had faded, but the sight of his blood on her lips and her pert nipples had him throbbing inside her, once again. He watched her breasts bounce slightly as she rode him and he couldn't think of anything more erotic.

She leaned forward and nipped at his ear before turning her head and met his lips with her own. She gave him the same treatment he had given her earlier, even biting his lower lip and sucking on it. The only difference was that she had held his gaze while she sensually licked the remaining traces of his blood from her mouth as she moved about him.

She put her hands on the headboard for leverage as she pushed down on him. In the process, she had thrust her breasts directly into his face. He immediately popped a nipple into his mouth and suckled on it. Her pussy tightened around him in response and she let out a low growl. He moved his mouth towards the other nipple and gently nibbled on it before rolling his tongue around it. His hand caressed the other breast, squeezing it gently and brushing his thumb over the sensitive nub.

She reacted by moving about him at a faster pace. When he felt her reaching her climax, he unlatched his mouth from her nipple and popped his fangs, biting into the silky smooth skin of her breast.

His hands moved to her hips, where he gripped them tightly as he shoved himself deeper into her. Damon found himself in a state of euphoria he didn't know existed as they came together.

They were both gasping for air as she scooted down to meet his face afterwards. He took in her rosy cheeks and the glimmer in her eyes as they flashed brown, then became black once more.

"Switch it off." she commanded huskily.

He smirked wanly as he ran his fingers through her hair before planting a kiss on her lips. He was tempted to. Oh, so very tempted.

* * *

_*I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review and let me know what you think._


End file.
